


Good Morning

by LanxBorealis



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is angry and Stan is a little shit, also this is a headcanon/theory i have so yeah, buckets of sarcasm, god i hope everyone is in character i am not used to writing canon stuff aaaaaa, i had to get my feelings out, omelets that tastes like seawater, spoilers for the finale, um i have no idea what to tag this as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanxBorealis/pseuds/LanxBorealis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stanley has a lucid dream. He's never had one before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> The finale tore me apart and I had to write something to more or less comfort me  
> It's also a theory I got as well so yeah!
> 
> Anyways, only warning is spoilers for the finale!

Darkness swam all around him, thick and heavy and hot, dragging him down not unlike the waves crashing against the little boat he and his brother were boarded. Despite this, he felt lighter than air almost, energy crackling through him hotter than the sun, more powerful than a star, filling and overflowing his body. **  
**

And then, light.

Stanley blinked fast, his head swimming at the sudden rush. He froze, a blank whiteness as far as his eyes could see, stretching on for what seemed to be forever in all directions.

Stanley shook his head. “Am I dreaming? Is this a lucid dream?” He said to no one, only the void that was his own mind hearing his musings. He chuckled gruffly, shaking his head, scratching his chin. “I’ve never had a lucid dream before. I don’t know how to feel about this.” Stanley kicked the ground. No noise echoed and he couldn’t really make out what the ground was made of. He clicked his heel against it. Nothing. No sound at all.

“This is weird.” He mumbled. “I don’t think I like this.”

Blinking and staring all around, Stanley merely sighed and started walking.

“Do de do de do.” He sang. “Weird whiteness all around with nothing to do~! Do de do de- wait a minute! If this is a dream, I can summon anything I want, right?”

Stan blinked, looking thoughtful for a second before whipping around, beaming at the sight that lay before him.

“Fresh omelets! Man, been craving this for days!” He cheered as he bent down, scooping a mouthful up in a provided fork and swallowing it down, only to shudder.

“Yesh! Tastes like mothballs.” He frowned, dropping the plate and watching it fade away. He clicked his tongue. “And _seawater?_ What is this, ugh!” The older man pawed at his tongue, shaking his head and squinting his eyes, nose wrinkling.

So busy with what was going on before him, Stanley didn’t notice the white fading back to black, or the ominous blue flashes that crackled above him, splintering across like lightening.

But he did hear the too familiar laughter that caused his heart to skip a beat.

Stanley let out a small shriek of surprise, whipping around on his heel, only to squint at the small, glowing shape in the distance, as golden as the sun, with three haunting edges and a single white speck of an eye.

“No. No. No no no no no.” Stanley stuttered, taking a step back but forcing himself to hold his ground, hands clenching into fists.

“Oh, but YES, FEZ!” The high-pitched and horrifying voice of Bill Cipher rang, laughter spilling from the demon. Blinking as the demon came closer, Stanley snorted.

He wasn’t even bigger than his nose.

“Oh, wow. Ain’t this pathetic! You decide to drag your sorry ass back and you’re tiny! Pfft.”

Bill flashed red. “Oh! Yeah, I dragged myself back! You’d thought you’d see the last of me? THINK AGAIN!”

“Listen, listen, those theatrics might work on my brother, but not on me! Shouldn’t you be dead or worse or something?”

Bill snorted, crossing his thin black arms across his chest, turning away. “I’m a being of PURE ENERGY BORN FROM THE VERY BEGINNING OF THE UNIVERSE ITSELF you think a measly gun would stop me? Guns CAN’T BREAK THE NATURAL, PATHETIC, BUT STILL USEFUL LAWS OF PHYSICS! Energy can’t be created or destroyed only TRANSFORMED and as it turns out, my energy is stuck in YOUR BRAINWAVES.”

Stanley blinked once. “You talk too much, you know that?”

Bill let out a frustrated noise and shook his little fists, glaring hatefully at the older man before him. “DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I’M SAYING, YOU STUPID MEATSACK!”

“Oh, I do understand what you’re saying. I understand that you’re still trapped here, in my mind! And you can’t get out! Thing is, if I recall correctly, I only allowed you _into_ my mind and nothing else. You can’t leave and you can’t mess with it, only watch!” Stanley barked a laugh and threw his hands out to the side, staring down triumphantly at Bill. “Or at least, pretty sure. Right?”

Bill growled again, his form already flickering.

“Nice try, Cipher. But you’re not getting out. You’re not hurting anyone ever again!”

Bill froze at that, then stared up at him and started _laughing._

“What? Am I not right?” Stanley challenged.

“Oh, no. You’re right Fez! I’ll admit that! But remember, energy cannot be created or destroyed! You will die one day, and I will be free!”

“Yeah, maybe. But where, Cipher? Where exactly will you go, huh? I may not be like my brother and know almost all the secrets of the universe, but you’re not just gonna be out there making a mess again, will you?”

Bill seethed, his golden color fading into a permanent ruby. “Oh, but what do YOU KNOW!” The little triangle shouted. “You’re right about that, Stanley Pines! YOU KNOW NOTHING!”

Stanley smirked at the demon, already turning away. “And I’m okay with that! All I need is my family, and I’ll be okay.” The man fully turned his back to him. “Bye, Cipher.”

“DON’T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, STANLEY PINES! I WILL BE FREE AGAIN AND YOUR FAMILY WILL RUE THE DAY THEY DECIDED TO REBEL AGAINST ME! MARK MY WORDS-”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah!” Stanley interrupted, slicing the demon’s rant in two. “And, hey, Bill?”

“WHAT?”

Stanley whipped around, a smirk on his face as everything around him started to fade away.

“Good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you curious, when Stan dies Bill will just become part of the universe's natural energy and will be too weakened and stretched out to do anything. Least that's my headcanon.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome of course and I love them, so don't forget to leave one!


End file.
